A Deviation From the Norm
by Skidaruzutall
Summary: An evening out of the ordinary. What will it hold for Neji and Tenten?


Little did Neji realize that this evening would be different from the normal evenings that he spends with his best friend and sparring mate, Tenten. The two have been team mates for years being on the same squad with yet another gifted ninja, Lee. This evening seemed the same as all the others with Tenten armed with her weapons and aching to train. Like usual, Lee had made yet another excuse to not show. And Neji, being Neji, was eager to train and advance in the ways of the shinobi.

But unfortunately, this isn't the case. This story is about their last evening together for an indefinite amount of time.

The two were resting against the large stone boulder set in the forest as they waited for Lee. Tenten was once again spouting praises about the Hokage, Tsunade. She wasn't daunted by Neji's silence as she spoke, as she understand he was just being himself. He was as silent as she was talkative, as serious as she was light hearted.

Neji slanted a glance at her as she spoke. She was a tall slim girl with a face that was easy to read. He couldn't help but notice the way the moon touched her hair, illuminating the strands to a golden brown. Lit from within, her eyes glowed as she spoke of her idol in the village. Fascinated, he watched her lift one of her gifted hands and attempt to control her hair as it blew in the gentle wind. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the name Naruto and saw her nose crinkle as she laughed. Assuming she was speaking of another one of his antics, Neji leaned in closer to concentrate on her story.

Naruto had soundly beaten him years ago in the exams, but Neji wasn't angry. The spunky orange haired ninja had won because he believed in what Neji had not. Fate is a constantly changing thing. It bends like a blade of grass in the wind. Neji had believed that fate was fixed and that he was doomed to live in his invisible cage for life. Naruto had set him free and for that he was thankful. Now Neji was slowly becoming accustomed to living a life full of possibilities. And maybe one of those possibilities was Tenten.

Tenten shot Neji a glance as she spoke. His pale colorless eyes danced in mirth as he listened to her story about the knuckle head ninja, Naruto. Only those who were looking for it, would've seen the amusement in those eyes of the Hyuuga. Being adept at hiding his thoughts, one glance at Neji's face would show only the cold exterior of this shinobi. But Tenten knew him as no one else did. It was as if her mind was connected to his and his to her's. Sometimes, she was able to catch a glance of the man he had become underneath all those layers of pain he had used to protect himself throughout the years. Sometimes, she thought she could see to the depths of his soul.

Engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that her voice had halted, leaving her tale unfinished. She had just begun to realize just how interested she was in the shinobi standing before her. And Lee was just the person to thank for that.

A few weeks before, Lee had approached her as she was relaxing by the stream near the village. Asking for her strictest confidence, he voiced his concerns to her of the growing relationship between herself and the man the villagers thought was made of ice. Neji and Tenten were inseparable for the past years and people were beginning to talk. The villagers assume they're together as in lending a shoulder to cry on when times get rough, as in offering to trade kisses instead of blows, and as in gliding naked over each other underneath the sheets. Shocked, Tenten didn't know what to say to that. Not only shock, but another indefinable emotion coursed through her body to her heart. She fell silent under Lee's gaze and there he had his answer. He left her be by the stream as he realized she needed to be alone to sort out her confused signals her body and heart were sending.

Let's go back to this summer evening as the moon shines it's brightest. Now this is where this tale truly begins.

Thinking back on that day, the scenarios of the villagers have her wondering. She's never experienced falling in love, nor loving somebody, and she begins to dream. Perhaps he's what she needs in her life and her in his.

Neji turns towards her, sensing that something is wrong, but not knowing what to do or say, which is decidedly unusual. He, who always knows what to say to her, doesn't have a clue as to why her lips aren't moving with her chatter. She's silent, the exact opposite of what she was moments ago. Her eyes are cloudy with doubt and something else that he can't put a finger on. Being her friend and teammate, she should come out and say what's troubling her, but something stops him from telling her that. Something in her eyes halts his words before they even leave his lips.

Sparking with hidden emotion, all he can do is gaze deeply into the eyes staring right back at him. He's mesmerized. Each taking the other's cue, he dips his head down while she tilts her face upwards towards moonlight and sweetness, his lips.

Their lips meet and both start abruptly, a little shaken of what is happening between two friends. Just a gentle caress that lasts seconds but seems like forever, just a friendly kiss if they want to lie to themselves. Broken as quickly as it was started, that one single kiss will be between them until they both figure out not what they want in life, but what they need.


End file.
